


Ma pêche, my peach

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuteness!, Fluff, M/M, Sad to Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Phichit just isn't feeling himself today. Something is off. Thankfully Chris is there to remind him how loved he is.





	Ma pêche, my peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdlife4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/gifts).



> Written for my dear friend Sam. Love you, Peach.

Phichit was feeling down. He couldn’t explain why he just did. He could feel the weight of what he knew was expected of him. The whole world always saw him to be this big ball of sunshine at all times, smiling, laughing, the epitome of happiness. But he wasn’t always happy. Sometimes he just had days where he felt … off. 

And of course one of those days had to hit when Phichit was at a competition. Well, really it was afterward. He had done well, he had won silver, something he should feel proud of, but no matter how much he wanted to feel happy, and elated, something crawled under the skin that was putting him off. Keeping the smile from reaching his eyes. 

He sat at one of the round tables at the banquet all the skaters were expected to attend. A flute of champagne on the table in front of him that he barely held onto as he rested his head on his hand. He was people watching, wondering how all the others were doing. 

Seung-gil was with his coach talking to a sponsor from Nike because they had been looking for a face for their latest clothing line. Seung-gil would be a perfect fit, Phichit thought. That sly smile, his love for the sport, the enthusiasm. Yeah, he’d do well there. Seung-gil had won bronze, was smiling for a change, and enjoying the attention of a small group. 

Ivan Righini had come in fourth and was dancing with one of the lady skaters out on the dance floor. The music had an upbeat enough rhythm to it that it was easy enough to enjoy. While the rest of the crowd mingled and chatted.

Phichit sighed before he took a sip of the overly sweet drink. 

“Such dramatics for someone going home with a silver medal and the pride of his nation,” came a familiar voice. 

Phichit perked up and sat up straighter. 

“Says the man who won gold,” Phichit tried to smile, but it didn’t feel real, he didn’t feel it in his heart. 

“What’s wrong ma pêche,” Chris sat down next to his friend, leaning slightly into Phichit’s personal space. 

Phichit looked down for a moment. He wasn’t sure how to articulate how he felt, and he also didn’t want to lay his troubles on his friend. Especially not when they should be celebrating their wins. 

“I’m fine,” he tried to play it off, but the look Chris gave him said he wasn’t believed for a moment. He heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed at his arm. “Okay, not fine, I just feel … off. … Like … like…” he didn’t even know how to explain it. 

“Like your whole world is off kilter. Like even just existing picks at your skin, and you don’t want to be bothered with other people?” Chris asked seriously. 

Phichit looked at him for a moment, nodding when he realized he hadn’t answered. 

“It’s alright chéri. We all have those days.” Chris reached over and laid his hand, palm up, on the table before Phichit in an offer. Clearly, he wanted to reach out and offer comfort, but respected Phichit’s need to not have physical contact if need be. 

“You do?” Phichit whispered. Since when did Christophe Giacometti ever have off days. The man always seemed like he was ready to take on life and whatever challenges it held at any given notice and would do it with a sparkle in his eye and a mischievous smirk.

“Of course,” Chris smiled gently at him. The song playing around them changed into something a bit slower and meant for couples. “Care to dance?” he asked still holding his hand out to Phichit. 

Still feeling off, but knowing that sitting in the corner sulking wasn’t helping, he gingerly placed his hand into Chris’s and allowed the taller man to lead him out to the dance floor. 

Chris pulled Phichit’s body close to his. Chests barely touching, as one hand held his, and the other wrapped around Phichit’s smaller waist. Automatically, he wrapped his own around Chris’s shoulder and at just the right moment they stepped in time with each the music and each other. It felt so natural to be in Chris’s arms. To let him lead while Phichit followed. As the music swelled, Phichit placed his head on Chris’s chest, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the moment. 

“You don’t have to do this alone, mon chéri,” Chris’s soft voice rumbled through his chest as his words washed over him. 

Phichit looked up and found green hazel eyes gazing back down at him. 

“Chris?” 

“I’ll always be here for you Phichit, for whatever or whenever you need.” Chris smiled softly at him, the usual mirth and sensuous personality set aside for something more genuine, something purer. 

Chris pulled Phichit closer, their bodies barely swaying to the music that still played on in the background. 

“You are one of my best friends, and it pains me when you’re not happy, or when your perfect smile doesn’t grace your beautiful face. You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met, mon chéri, mon amour.” Chris smiled at him with unabashed adoration. 

Phichit felt tears rise to his eyes, his breath caught slightly in his throat. 

“Don’t ever feel you have can’t come to me and talk. I will always listen.” Phichit could only nod, words escaping him. 

Instead, he did what he knew how to do best, he wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged. A chuckle vibrating against his cheek. 

“Oh ma pêche, my Phichit,” Chris laughed before placing a small kiss on the top of Phichit’s head. 

The music slowed to an end, with a faster tempo one starting. Chris pulled away slightly, but Phichit held fast gazing up at the man who always knew how to make him smile. 

“Dance with me again?” Phichit smiled. A real smile, simple yet honest. 

“Always ma pêche, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: <https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/>


End file.
